1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of oligosaccharide glycosides. In particular, the invention is directed to modified analogues of kojibioside and pharmaceutical compositions comprising such analogues.
2. Reference
The following references are cited as superscript numbers at the relevant point of reference in the text.
1 Gallo et al., Science, 220:865 (1983) PA0 2 Barre-Sinoussi et al., Science, 220:868 (1983) PA0 3 Montagnier et al., Science, 144:283 (1985) PA0 4 McDougal et al., Science, 231:382 (1986) PA0 5 Allan et al., Science, 228:1091 (1985). PA0 6 Ramer et al., Nature, 313:277 (1985). PA0 7 Fellows et al., Pure Appl. Chem., 59:1457 (1987). PA0 8 Frommer et al., Planta Med., 35:195 (1979). PA0 9 Romero et al., Biochem. J., 226:733 (1985). PA0 10 Schweden et al., Biochem. Biophys., 248:335 (1986). PA0 11 Hayashida et al., Carbohydr. Res., 158:c5 (1986). PA0 12 Schmidt et al., Naturwissenschafien 64:535 (1977). PA0 13 Junge et al., Chem. Abst., 8:198,655g (1983). PA0 14 Aso et al., Tokoku J. Agric. Res., 3:337 (1953). PA0 15 Shibasaki et al., Tokoku J. Agric. Res., 6:171 (1955). PA0 16 Matsuda et al., Chem. Abst., 49:2670 (1955). PA0 17 Watanabe et al., Nature, 183:1740 (1959). PA0 18 Sato et al., Nature, 180:984 (1957). PA0 19 Matsuda et al., Nature, 191:278 (1961). PA0 20 Bailey et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1895 (1958). PA0 21 Aso et al., Nature, 182:1303 (1958). PA0 22 Aspinall et al., Carbohydr. Res., 143:266 (1985). PA0 23 Takeuchi et al., J. Bid. Chem., 108:42 (1990). PA0 24 Shailubhai et al., Biochem. J., 247:555 (1987). PA0 24 Bause et al., FEBS Lett., 206(2) (1986). PA0 25 Szumilo et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys., 247:261 (1986). PA0 27 Hindsgaul et al., Can. J. Chem., 63:2653 (1985). PA0 28 Spohr et al., Can. J. Chem., 63:2659 (1985). PA0 29 Lemieux et al., Can. J. Chem., 63:2664 (1985). PA0 30 Lemieux, R. U., Proceedings for the International Symposium on Medicinal Chemistry, Uppsala, Sweden: 329 (1984). PA0 31 Kelly et al., Biochem. J., 245:843 (1982). PA0 32 Legler, G., Pure Appl. Chem., 59(11): 1457 (1987). PA0 33 Geoffrey et al., Tetrahedr. Lett., 29(49):6483 (1988). PA0 34 Srivastava et al., XVth International Carbohydrate Symposium (1990). PA0 35 Feizi et al., Glycobiology, 1(1): 17-23 (1990). PA0 36 Takeo et al., Carbohydrate Research, 162:95-109 (1987). PA0 37 Tan, et al., J. Bid. Chem., 266(22):14504-14510 (1991) PA0 38 Takeuchi, et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., 38(7): 1970-1972 (1990) PA0 39 Ishida, et al., Carb. Research, 208:267-272 (1990) PA0 40 Okamoto, et al., Tetrahedron, 46(17):5835-5837 (1990). PA0 41 Abbas, et al., Proc. Japanese-German Symp. Berlin, pp. 20-21 (1988). PA0 42 Paulsen, Agnew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng., 21:155-173 (1982). PA0 44 Schmidt, Agnew. Chem. lnt. Ed. Eng., 25:212-235 (1986). PA0 44 Figedi, et al., Glycoconj. J., 4:97-108 (1987). PA0 45 Kameyama, et al., Carbohydr. Res., 209:C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 (1991). PA0 46 Ratcliffe, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,353. PA0 47 Hercouvics et al., J. Biol. Chem., 252:2271 (1987). PA0 48 Saunier et al., J. Biol. Chem., 257:14155 (1982). PA0 49 Bause, et al., FEBS Letters, 278(2):167-170 (1991) PA0 50 Kornfeld, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 253:7771 (1978) PA0 51 Shailubhai et al., Biochem. J., 247:555 (1987). PA0 52 Hercouvics et al., J. Biol. Chem., 252:2271 (1987). PA0 53 Saunier et al., J. Biol. Chem., 257:14155 (1982).
The above references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety to the same extent and in the same manner as if each individual reference was specifically and individually incorporated by reference in its entirety.